


Singing Salarian

by pandasinthetardis



Series: Mass Effect Baby Verse [3]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Needles, Sort Of, mordin lives god damn you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandasinthetardis/pseuds/pandasinthetardis
Summary: Mordin distracts the baby by singing.





	Singing Salarian

**Author's Note:**

> Mordin lives. He's fine. This is just a little drabble that made me happy so...
> 
> It's been 4 years since I've posted anything so here is something? I tried.

“Scared. Response to needle. Very common,” Mordin said, watching a red eyed Ashley cling to her mother. 

“Just like her father,” Shepard smiled down at her daughter. “Ash, it’ll be ok. Would Mordin ever hurt you?” Ash didn’t take her eyes off the needle on the table. “Would your dad ever let anything hurt you?” 

“Yes. Turians notorious for over protection of young,” Mordin took a breath. “Would kill me if hurt daughter.”

Ash didn’t move. 

“Ash, honey-“

“Perhaps singing might help.”

“I don’t think-“ Shepard was too late in her protest. 

Shepard could stop a lot of things but she never could stop Mordin from singing. 

What surprised Shepard was that his singing worked. Ashley was smiling and clapping along.

“Singing always works on young,” Mordin said with a smile. “Deep breath!”

Ashley took a deep breath and Mordin gave her the injection. Her cheeks puffed out when the needle pierced her skin but she didn’t cry. Shepard felt a small surge of pride for her daughter. 

“Done.” Mordin placed a band-aid over the small puncture. “Old human practice, band-aids. Bright colors good for distraction.” 

“Thanks Mordin,” Shepard picked her not so little girl up. “We would be lost without you.”

“Yes. Would be. Good thing I am here. See you in a few months.” Mordin waved them away. 

“Bye-Bye Mr. Mordin,” Ashley lisped, her front teeth still growing back in. 

“It’s Doctor Solous,” Shepard said. Ashley looked confused at the correction. 

“Mr. Mordin fine. Nice ring.” 

Shepard smiled. “Good bye Mordin.”


End file.
